Huisvesting
Fret in de tuin of op het balkon Fretten vinden het geweldig om nieuwe ruimtes te ontdekken. Eerst de huiskamer, vervolgens de keuken, dan de trap op en alle slaapkamers inspecteren. Fretten kunnen er maar geen genoeg van krijgen! Een tuin is voor veel fretten ook een geweldige ruimte om te verkennen. Buiten zijn er veel meer spannende geluiden en geurtjes voor de fretten dan binnen. Ook is een tuin elke keer anders. Als er een kat doorheen heeft gelopen, is dat alweer een nieuw spannend luchtje voor de fretten. Helaas is de tuin voor veel fretten verboden terrein. Buiten het feit om dat lang niet iedereen over een tuin beschikt, zijn de meeste tuinen niet fretproof. Fretten zijn ongelofelijk inventief en nieuwsgierig. Ze kunnen zich met gemak door een klein gat wurmen om de wereld achter dat gat te ontdekken. Als dat gat toevallig de wereld van de buurtuin herbergt, is dat lang niet altijd gewenst. De hele (of een gedeelte) tuin fretproof maken Het fretproof maken van de hele tuin is een hele opgave. Als er een lege tuin opgeleverd wordt, dan is het relatief gemakkelijk om deze fretproof te maken. Bouw vier hoge muren en graaf wat gaas in en de tuin is zo goed als fretproof. Helaas had ik dat geluk niet. Ik kreeg een complete tuin aangeleverd met daarbij de - door mezelf gestelde- uitdaging om deze fretproof te krijgen. Ik hou mijn fretten buiten en vind het prettig ze letterlijk binnen de perken te houden. Wetende dat de fret niet alleen ontzettend nieuwsgierig is en ondernemend, maar ook zijn grenzen - zowel letterlijk als figuurlijk - wil verkennen, maakt het toch niet zo eenvoudig om een bestaande tuin om te bouwen tot fretproof. Zeker niet als je het bestaande groen graag wil behouden. Bij het fretproof maken van de gehele (of een gedeelte van de) tuin moet rekening gehouden worden met: # Als je denkt "ik denk niet dat de fret hier uit kan ontsnappen", dan zit je fout! Op het moment dat jij nog nadenkt of de fret weg kan, is de fret weg. Je moet het voor de volle 100% zeker weten. # Een tuin of ren kan fretproof zijn voor uw fretten, maar dat betekent niet dat het voor elke fret fretproof is! Sommige fretten gebruiken andere hersenhelften. # Hoe kleiner de fret, hoe harder de drang lijkt om hersentjes te gebruiken. Ik merk in praktijk dat het vaak de dames en kleine mannen zijn die onverwachte prestaties leveren op het gebied van ontsnappen. Grotere en oudere dieren hebben hier minder last van. # En last but not least: Blijf alert! Buiten kan er altijd iets gebeuren. Hou dit in je achterhoofd. Hieronder volgen een aantal obstakels in de tuin die niet altijd fretproof zijn: De schutting Tussen sommige schuttingen zitten brede ruimtes waar zelfs een grote fret met gemak tussendoor kan. Onder andere schuttingen kunnen fretten door. Het is zaak deze ruimtes tot op zeker 60 cm hoogte ontoegankelijk te maken voor de fretten. Dat kan door gaas of planken tegen de schutting te timmeren. Gaas is een lachertje voor de fretten, want ze klimmen er met gemak overheen. Zelf heb ik dit probleem opgelost door tussen de ruimtes van de schutting planken te timmeren. Bij mijn oudere fretten was het voldoende om deze tot circa 50 cm hoog dicht te maken. Schotten Indien u de tuin afzet door middel van schotten, zorg er dan voor dat deze tenminste 60 cm hoog zijn. Dit zal de meeste fretten tegenhouden. Heeft u zeer ondernemende en slimme fretten, tel hier dan circa 20 cm bij op om de fretten binnen de tuin te houden. Planten en struiken Hou planten en struiken goed in de gaten. Vooral in het voorjaar groeien deze hard. Voor u het weet, is de plant of struik zo hard gegroeid dat deze een bruggetje naar de uitgang van de tuin gemaakt heeft. Bomen U zult het wellicht niet geloven, maar er bestaan fretten die in bomen kunnen klimmen. Helaas beschik ik over twee fretten die dat kunnen en een leuke wilg die ik niet kwijt wil. Gelukkig is de oplossing voor deze bomenklimmende fretten niet al te moeilijk. Bij de dierenarts kunnen hondenkappen gehaald worden die bij veel slanke bomen ook zullen passen :-) Graven Als de fretten niet over of door de schutting gaan, kunnen ze er ook voor kiezen om er dan maar onderdoor te gaan. Een fret die de 'uitgang' ruikt, kan plots zeer vastbesloten en snel graven. Vaak ondersteund door zijn of haar collega-fretten. Wees dan ook niet verbaasd als u plots slechts nog een staartje ziet van uw geliefde frettenkind. Het voorkomen van deze graafperikelen kan door iets op of onder de aarde te doen. Erop door bijvoorbeeld het planten van gras, struiken of een berg kiezelstenen, er onderdoor gaas in te graven. Een ren in de tuin Als u niet de hele tuin kunt of wilt afzetten, maar de fretten toch buiten wil laten lopen, kunt u er ook voor kiezen de fretten in een gedeelte van de tuin te laten. De meest simpele manier is om de kooi van de fretten buiten te zetten. Dit is voor de fretten wel spannend, maar lang niet zo spannend als wanneer ze echt in een nieuwe ruimte zitten. Leuker wordt het al als er om de kooi een ren gebouwd wordt. Of als er een ren zonder kooi gebouwd wordt in de tuin! Als de fretten maar een middagje in de tuin zitten, is het niet nodig de ren af te dekken. Het neerzetten van vier planken tegen elkaar voldoet in principe al. Van hout of golfplaten kunnen vier wanden gemaakt worden. Deze kunnen met haakjes aan elkaar bevestigd worden. Op die manier kunt u in de winter de ren zonder al teveel ruimte opslaan in de schuur. De ren kan als heuse speelbak ingericht worden met buizen, tentjes, een zwembad of zandbak etc. Aangelijnd Een andere optie is om de fretten in de tuin te laten aan een tuigje. Doe een extra lange lijn aan het tuigje en laat de fretten lekker hun gang gaan bij het onderzoek. Sleur de fretten niet door de tuin. Ze kunnen prima zelf lopen en vinden dat ook veel leuker! Het balkon Indien er geen tuin is om fretproof te maken, kan er ook uitgeweken worden naar het balkon. Als u een balkon heeft, is het altijd verstandig om deze op een dergelijke wijze fretproof te maken dat als de fretten per ongeluk op het balkon komen, ze niet van zes hoog naar beneden kunnen vallen. Een fret is zeer nieuwsgierig en soms wat onhandig. Het kan dus gebeuren dat ze door hun nieuwsgierigheid in problemen raken en naar beneden vallen. Aangezien voorkomen altijd beter is dan genezen, doet u er verstandig aan het balkon zo af te zetten, dat de fret niet zomaar naar beneden kan vallen. Dit kan bijvoorbeeld met gaas, planken of golfplaten. Naast de veiligheid voor de fret doet u uw fret er ook veel plezier mee om ze toegang te geven tot het balkon. De wind en de geluiden buiten vinden ze erg spannend. Daarbij komt ook dat u op het balkon een zandbak kunt plaatsen die ze wel ongegeneerd mogen uitgraven :-). Met golfplaten kan het balkon eenvoudig fretproof gemaakt worden. Buiten spelen Buiten in de tuin mag er vaak meer troep door de fretten gemaakt worden dan binnen in de huiskamer. Tijd dus om een zandbak en zwembad voor de fretten in te richten! Fretten houden meestal niet van zwemmen, maar pootjebaden en snoephappen vinden ze vaak wel leuk. Een simpele manier om een zwembad en zandbak te maken is door bij de speelgoedwinkel een zandbak te halen. In de ene kant schelp kan zand gedaan worden, terwijl de ander gevuld kan worden met water. Niet teveel, een paar cm water is genoeg voor de fretten om te pootjebaden. In het water kunnen brokjes gegooid worden. Mijn fretten vonden het altijd leuk om die op te duiken :-) Graven is ook iets wat fretten fantastisch vinden. Mocht u het niet fijn vinden dat ze systematisch uw tuin omharken, dan kunt u in de tuin een zandbak voor ze neerzetten. Veel fretten doen er een spreekwoordelijke moord voor om eens heerlijk te mogen graven. Ze graven echt de planten niet uit om ons te pesten, maar omdat ze graven erg leuk vinden!